Star Trek VIII Revenge of the Borg
by Fictionstv
Summary: A screenplay of Star Trek VIII revision. During the Battle for Earth, Picard leads the Federation to defeat the Borg. In their desperation, the Borg have invaded the Enterprise and are slowly assimilating the ship and crew. Picard faces his greatest challenge against a vengeful Borg Queen from his past. Failure to stop her will plunge the entire quadrant into war.


**Star Trek VIII**

 **Revenge of the Borg**

 **Screenplay**

 **Ext. Battle for Earth**

The _Defiant_ , a small tactical vessel designed to fight the Borg is firing several times at the armored hull of the Borg cube. With each hit there is a small fire ball that quickly extinguishes. The Borg cube has already suffered significant damage to its hull from Federation warships. The Borg cube fires torpedoes causing Federation ships to explode. Green beams of death slice through Federation ships killing all onboard. Every few moments, a Federation ship is hit by the Borg cube as it advanced towards Earth. The Borg cube hits the Defiant with a green beam.

 **Int. Defiant Bridge**

The Defiant is under the command of Commander Worf sitting in the center of the bridge. A small team of officers are at their stations to the front and side of Worf. The interior of the ship is dark, smoke is fuming, and some of the equipment is damaged from being hit. The ship shakes as it is being hit.

 **Worf**

Report!

 **Helmsman**

Power off-line. Our weapons are gone

Worf pounds on his control panel getting no response from the computer. He is frustrated but then feels the excitement of imminent death.

 **Worf**

Perhaps today is a good day to die! Prepare for ramming speed!

 **Helmsman**

There is another ship coming in. It's the Enterprise!

 **Ext. Battle for Earth**

The Enterprise-E enters the battle and is immediately hit by the Borg cube's green lasers. The Enterprise shield's glow as the ship is being hit. The Enterprise orbits the Borg cube as other ships are being attacked.

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

The core officers except La-Forge are on the bridge. The view screen shows the battle with the Borg cube and Federation ships firing at one another.

 **Riker**

The Defiant is losing life support

 **Picard**

Beam the survivors onboard

 **Data**

Captain, that course of action would lower our shields

 **Picard**

I am well aware of that Data. It will only be for a moment

 **Riker**

The Admiral's ship has been destroyed

 **Picard**

What is the status of the Borg cube?

 **Data**

The outer hull has sustained heavy damage. I am reading fluctuations in their power grid.

 **Int. Enterprise Transporter Room**

The Defiant crew members are beamed aboard. Injured personal are immediately escorted to sickbay by medics. One of the crew members is a brunette-haired woman wearing a tarnished uniform. She is bleeding from her hairline. Worf is the last one to leave as his crew is escorted to sick bay.

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

 **Picard**

Number One, open a channel to the fleet

 **Riker**

Channel open

 **Picard**

This is Captain Picard of the Enterprise. I am taking command of the fleet. Target all your weapons to the following coordinates. Fire on my command.

 **Data**

Sir, the coordinates you have indicated do not appear to be a vital system

 **Picard**

Trust me, Data

 **Riker**

The fleet is responding, Sir. They're standing by

 **Picard**

Fire

 **Ext. Battle for Earth**

The Enterprise fires on the Borg cube with phaser fire and then launches photon torpedoes. The rest of the fleet also fires using phasers and photon torpedoes in the same spot. The Borg cube is hit with an explosion to its hull ripping a large hole. The Federation ships continue to fire until the Borg cube starts exploding from the inside. The explosion engulfs a few Federation ships but the Enterprise escapes.

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

 **Picard**

Bring all the wounded onboard. Doctor Crusher, prepare your staff for more patients

 **Int. Sick Bay**

Sick Bay is frantically busy with injured patients being examined by medical personal. Dr. Crusher is in the middle of the chaos.

 **Crusher**

Understood, Captain. I have a patient here that would like to see you, Lt. Amanda Maxwell

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

 **Picard (Softly)**

Amanda Maxwell? Could it be? You have the bridge, Number One

 **Int. Enterprise Sick Bay**

Picard enters Sick Bay and looks for Dr. Crusher amidst the mass of patients and medics. Picard finds Dr. Crusher next to a young woman.

 **Crusher**

This is Lt. Maxwell of the Defiant

 **Maxwell**

I wanted to thank you personally, Captain. You saved my crew and the Earth

 **Picard**

I can't take all the credit. The Enterprise crew and the other starships prevented the assimilation of Earth. Tell me, are you related to Captain Benjamin Maxwell?

 **Maxwell (Sadly)**

Yes, I am his daughter

 **Picard**

I thought his family had been killed by the Cardassians

 **Maxwell**

They killed my mother and my brothers. I alone escaped but that was a long time ago, Captain. I hope you do not think less of me because of my father's actions.

 **Picard**

Of course not. You are your own person. What your father did was wrong, but I have a better understanding of why he did it, now.

 **Maxwell (Gratefully)**

Thank you, Captain. On board the Defiant, I was an engineer. I could assist your team

 **Picard (Smiles)**

I will let Commander Laforge know you will be coming

Picard and Crusher pull away from Maxwell to talk privately.

 **Picard**

It is amazing she has survived and has come so far

 **Crusher**

Do you want me to keep a watch on her?

 **Picard**

No, I don't think that will be necessary. The past is the past.

 **Int. Enterprise Engineering**

Maxwell enters Engineering and meets Commander Laforge. His visor is gone and is replaced with blue bionic eyes.

 **Maxwell**

Commander, I am Lt. Maxwell of the Defiant. I was in charge of ship's engineering

 **Laforge**

Welcome aboard. The Enterprise didn't sustain any significant damage from the Borg but many of the other ships are severely damaged. I am taking a team with me to begin repairs on the other ships.

 **Laforge (To Porter)**

Porter, you're in charge while I am gone.

 **Laforge (To Maxwell)**

You will be assigned to Porter.

 **Laforge (To Porter)**

Porter, check out the environmental controls. It's getting a little warm in here.

 **Porter**

Yes, Sir

 **Laforge (To Engineering team)**

Let's go

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

Worf enters the Enterprise Bridge gaining everyone's attention.

 **Picard**

Welcome aboard, Mr. Worf

 **Worf**

Thank you, Sir. The Defiant?

 **Picard**

Adrift but salvageable

 **Riker**

Tough little ship

 **Worf**

Little?

 **Picard**

Mr. Worf, we could use some help in tactical. There could be an unexpected counter attack

 **Worf**

Aye, Sir

 **Picard**

Mr. Worf, were you aware that the daughter of Captain Maxwell was aboard your ship?

 **Worf (Defensively)**

Lt. Maxwell was assigned to the Defiant very recently. I did not have the time to review her entire record

 **Troi**

I thought Captain Maxwell's family had been killed

 **Picard**

I thought the same. Data, pull everything you have on Lt. Maxwell

 **Data**

Yes Sir, it appears that her records have been classified. However, this is common procedure for personal assigned to secret Defiant missions

 **Worf**

That's true

 **Picard**

I'm probably just over reacting

 **Troi**

Your concerns are warranted, Captain

 **Picard**

I cannot allow my feelings about Captain Benjamin Maxwell prejudice how I treat his daughter

 **Picard (To intercom)**

Mr. Laforge, report

 **Int. Damaged Federation Ship**

The Federation ship is significantly damaged with computer consoles sparking, wires everywhere, and smoke filling the room.

 **Laforge**

The damage is quite extensive on these ships. I'll be here awhile, Captain

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

 **Picard (To intercom)**

Understood

Picard looks ahead and we hear voices and mechanical noises of the Borg. Troi notices Picard staring off into space.

 **Troi**

What is it, Captain?

 **Picard (To Troi)**

I can hear them, still.

 **Picard**

Check all systems for anything unusual

 **Hawk**

Environmental controls have caused the temperatures to rise 10 degrees and humidity levels are at 79%

 **Picard**

Like a Borg ship

 **Int. Enterprise Engineering**

Borg drones quickly advance on Starfleet personal in engineering. The engineers fire on the Borg killing a few of them but then their shields adapt.

 **Porter**

Captain, the Borg are in engineering. We are under attack!

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

 **Picard (To intercom)**

Fall back from engineering

 **Picard**

Mr. Worf, gather a security team and shut down the transporter room

 **Worf**

They have disabled the bridge's control over the transporter room. It will have to be done manually

 **Picard (To Riker)**

Inform every ship to raise their shields

 **Riker**

Some of the ships' shields are disabled

 **Picard (To intercom)**

Mr. Laforge, make the shields your number one priority

 **Int. Damaged Federation Ship**

 **Laforge**

Some of these ships still have life support issues

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

 **Picard**

If you don't raise the shields everyone will be dead anyway. The Borg are on the Enterprise

 **Int. Enterprise Engineering**

Lt. Porter is quickly subdued by the Borg. Maxwell struggles to change the phaser settings of her phaser as the Borg advance. She fires slicing into one of the drones. She fires again but the Borg have adapted. She is captured in a brief struggle. The Borg then move towards the next set of doors.

 **Int. Enterprise Sick Bay**

Sick Bay is in a panic as the Borg attack. The Borg are trying to force their way in through the doors. The doors are holding for now.

 **Crusher**

The Borg are attacking the sick bay doors. We won't hold them for long

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

 **Picard**

Evacuate Sick Bay

 **Int. Enterprise Sick Bay**

 **Crusher**

We don't have time to evacuate them all. We have dozens of critically wounded

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

 **Picard**

Save what you can

 **Int. Enterprise Sick Bay**

 **Crusher (To Nurse)**

Take anyone that can walk out of sick bay

 **Nurse**

What of the others?

 **Crusher**

Leave them behind

 **Crusher (To Security Team)**

Keep those doors shut for as long as you can

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

 **Worf**

We have lost contact with deck 16

 **Picard**

Seal off the deck. Put security teams at every access point. Mr. Hawk, what are the environmental conditions now?

 **Hawk**

Thirty nine point one degrees Celsius and 92% humidity

 **Picard**

They must have come over when our shields were down. They want to assimilate the Enterprise and then Earth

 **Hawk**

Main controls are being rerouted by engineering

 **Picard**

Mr. Data, lock out the main computer!

 **Data**

I have isolated the main computer with an encryption code. It is highly unlikely they will be able to break it

Picard stands up and walks towards the bridge door.

 **Picard**

Number One, take the bridge. Mr. Worf, Data, you come with me with the security team

 **Data**

It is not advisable that the Captain be present in the security team

 **Picard**

No one knows the Borg like I do. I have every confidence in Commander Riker

 **Riker**

Thank you, Sir

 **Int. Enterprise Armory**

Picard, Data, Worf, and a security team walk down the corridors to the armory. They arrive and stock up on phaser rifles.

 **Picard**

Some of the Borg you will encounter are assimilated crew. Try to disable them if you can and shoot to kill only when necessary

 **Worf**

Change phaser settings continually so they do not adapt

 **Picard**

We may be reduced to hand-to-hand combat

Worf reveals a Klingon blade.

 **Worf**

I am ready, Sir

 **Picard**

Our objective is engineering. Next to the warp core are two coolant tanks

 **Data**

The coolant is highly pressurized and will liquefy organic material on contact

 **Security Officer**

How do we puncture it then?

 **Data**

I will

 **Picard**

Let's move

 **Int. Enterprise Interior Hallways**

The team goes down the corridors of the ship and then through hatches in the floor to the lower levels. After clearing a number of decks, Data finally comes across an area of the ship that is under the process of being converted towards Borg technology. The team looks around the alien environment of tubes, wires, and metallic surfaces towards engineering. Suddenly, a compartment opens revealing Crusher and her nurse staff. Worf and security team quickly disengaged upon seeing her.

 **Crusher**

It's only me! We have wounded here

 **Worf**

Are you alright?

 **Crusher (Sadly)**

Yes, but we have wounded here. I had to leave so many behind

 **Worf (To Security Team Member)**

Get these people back to deck 14

Worf regroups with Picard and Data's team. The Borg drones are ignoring them as they go through the corridors.

 **Picard**

They don't see us a threat

The team goes past a number of Borg until they reach the door to engineering

 **Picard (To Data)**

The manual release

Data goes up front and takes out a compartment to release the door. It fails. The Borg then starts attacking the team. The halls are full of phaser fire as the team engages the Borg. Several Borg fall before they adapt shielding themselves. Worf and Data then enter hand-to-hand combat against the Borg using their rifles to bash and strike. Several members of the team are overwhelmed and captured by the Borg.

Picard manages to get to another panel and manually opens the door. As he does more Borg come through. Data intervenes to save Picard from being captured. He becomes overwhelmed and is captured himself.

 **Data**

Captain!

The doors close behind him. Data is gone.

 **Picard**

Data!

Worf, Picard, and the rest of the security team retreat using the tunnel system through the Enterprise to make their escape.

 **Int. Enterprise Borg Engineering**

Data is placed on a metal table and has his limbs restrained by metal locks. A smaller female Borg approaches Data as the table rotates him upright. Her scalp is bald, her skin is deathly pale, and there are tubes and wires from the back of her head to her back. Her suit consists of black armor and tubes. Her hands are covered in black gloves with metal attached to her fingers. Data looks around and sees a modified version of the engineering room. Borg equipment has been manufactured. Some Borg are resting while others walk around conducting various tasks. The Borg Queen walks towards Data.

 **Data**

Greetings

 **Maxwell (Borg Queen)**

This body speaks for the Borg. You understand the concept?

 **Data**

You are similar to Locutus, a liaison to negotiate on behalf of the Collective

 **Maxwell**

Correct, this body belonged to Amanda Maxwell. It was chosen because we found her voice persuasive

 **Data**

In what way?

 **Maxwell**

The Borg that came on board your ship were from the Collective on the Borg cube. They were not human and lacked human concerns. They then started assimilating members of the Enterprise crew and then suppressed the voices of the newly assimilated. The assimilated Enterprise crew did not want to assimilate Earth and destroy what was left of the Federation fleet. They resisted

 **Data**

I thought resistance was futile

 **Maxwell**

Resistance is futile against the strongest voices. The original Borg drones were overwhelmed by the voices of the assimilated crew. Your attempt to access engineering killed many of the original drones that came on board. Now, the assimilated crew has the majority voice. For that, we thank you

 **Data**

What is your goal now?

 **Maxwell**

We will break the encryption code on the ship's computer and take full control of it. The ship and its crew will be assimilated

 **Data**

To what end? If the Collective are truly made up of assimilated crew, they would want to return to their individuality and remain loyal to the Federation. I therefore conclude that you must be controlling them

 **Maxwell**

You underestimate your own crew, Commander Data. Those in sick bay were all assimilated, their injuries were repaired, and they now live. We now have the opportunity to utilize Borg and Federation technology to better ourselves and this ship. Once we have control over the ship, we will begin the invasion of Cardassia

 **Data**

To assimilate them?

 **Maxwell**

No, to eradicate them

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

Picard and Worf enter the Enterprise Bridge.

 **Riker**

Data?

 **Picard**

He was captured. We must assume it was for a reason. They want to break the encryption code

 **Riker**

Is that possible?

 **Picard**

I don't know

 **Int. Enterprise Interior**

Another security team confronts a larger advancing Borg force and is quickly overwhelmed. Several are taken to be assimilated while others manage to flee. The Borg continues their advancement up to deck 11.

 **Int. Enterprise Borg Engineering**

Maxwell pauses as new information goes into her brain on what has happened.

 **Maxwell**

Your second attempt to stop us has failed. We will continue our advancement until we reach the bridge

 **Data**

You desire to assimilate Captain Picard?

 **Maxwell**

No, Picard possesses a hostile disposition towards the Borg. He does not believe in our mission. His inclusion would be a threat to the Collective

 **Data**

Will you then kill Captain Picard?

 **Maxwell**

We do not want him to die. We will merely isolate him

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

A disheveled Riker comes back to the bridge through a hatch in the floor. Crusher has also joined the bridge.

 **Riker**

They're on the move again. They've taken deck five and six. They've adapted to our weapons. We'll have to further modify them

 **Picard**

No. We must evacuate the ship and begin auto-destruct sequence

 **Riker**

Sir?

 **Picard**

Evacuate using every shuttle craft and escape pod

 **Riker**

With all due respect, I am not leaving you behind, Captain

 **Picard**

Number one, I need you to take command of the most able ship in case this fails to end the Borg threat. That's an order, commander

 **Riker (Sadly)**

Yes, Sir

 **Troi (To Picard)**

I want to stay with you, Sir

 **Picard (To Troi)**

Commander Riker will need you

Picard, Riker, and Worf then give the verbal command for self-destruct sequence. Picard then waits as everyone exits the ship.

 **Crusher**

Captain?

 **Picard**

I will be the last one to leave

 **Crusher**

Don't be late

 **Worf**

I will stay with you until the end

 **Hawk**

I will too, Captain

 **Picard**

Thank you

 **Int. Enterprise Borg Engineering**

Maxwell twitches as she receives new information.

 **Maxwell**

Captain Picard has initiated the self-destruct sequence. You will perish as well, Data. Are you ready for non-existence?

 **Data**

It's the duty of every Star-Fleet officer to give his life for the good of the Federation

 **Maxwell**

Life? An interesting reply coming from an android

 **Data**

You do not seem concerned by your impending demise

 **Maxwell**

The self-destruct chain reaction begins in the saucer section. We are prepared to use the battle-bridge to accomplish our goals

 **Data**

You will have to separate the saucer section if you wish to succeed

 **Maxwell**

We have made it a priority since taking over the engine room. It has begun

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The saucer section of the Enterprise slowly moves away from the rest of the body.

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

The bridge crew can hear the sound of the saucer section moving away from the body.

 **Picard**

They're separating the saucer section to save themselves

 **Hawk**

What do we do, Captain?

Picard goes over to the console and cancels self-destruct.

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The saucer section slowly moves back and reconnects with the rest of the body.

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

 **Picard**

Our moves are being watched. We must do something they will not expect

 **Worf**

What do you have in mind, Sir?

 **Picard**

We hit the deflector dish. A precise hit will destroy the ship

 **Worf**

How do reach the deflector dish?

 **Picard**

Do you remember your zero-G combat training?

 **Worf**

I remember it made me sick to my stomach. What are you suggesting?

 **Picard**

We will need to walk on the outside of the ship to get to the deflector dish

 **Hawk**

We will not be able to escape the explosion in time

 **Picard (Gravely)**

That's right. I cannot ask you to come with me. If we are successful we will not be coming back

 **Worf**

It would be an honor

 **Hawk**

I will follow you anywhere, Sir.

 **Picard (Smiles)**

Suit up

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

Borg pry open the doors and find a vacant bridge. The Borg search the room but no one is present.

 **Int. Enterprise Borg Engineering**

 **Maxwell**

The bridge is vacant. Captain Picard is gone. Your Captain has abandoned you. How does that make you feel?

 **Data**

I feel nothing

 **Maxwell (Thinking)**

Perhaps he did not leave after all

 **Ext. Enterprise Hull**

Picard, Worf, and Hawk walk across the outside of the Enterprise towards the deflector dish armed with phaser rifles. They walk slowly knowing that if they lose their footing they will fly off into space. As they approach the deflector dish, a team of Borg is waiting for them.

 **Picard**

They anticipated this move

Worf aims at the Borg walking towards him and fires. The blast hits the Borg sending sparks into space. Hawk fires off a shot hitting another Borg. Worf fires again but this time they have adapted.

 **Picard**

We need a clear shot at the deflector dish

Worf takes out his Klingon short sword and Hawk readies his rifle as a club. The two sides come closer to each other. Worf swings his short sword at a Borg slicing his arm off into space. The Borg overwhelms Hawk and takes him away. Picard fires right below a Borg blasting the surface of the ship. The Borg loses its footing and flies off. The Borg advances on Worf and Picard. Worf's suit is sliced open causing him to lose air quickly. The Borg bashes Picard's helmet cracking the glass.

Hawk is infected with the nano-machines and an implant connecting him to the Collective is installed.

 **Hawk**

I understand now

Picard and Worf are forced to surrender, and they are escorted back to the bridge by the Borg.

 **Int. Enterprise Borg Engineering**

 **Maxwell (To Data)**

Captain Picard is in our possession on the bridge. You will come with us. If you resist us, the Captain will be killed

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

Maxwell, Data, and a team of Borg enter the bridge. The Borg immediately goes to work on the computer consoles. Picard and Worf are still in their space-suits surrounded by Borg drones. Hawk silently walks across the bridge and then exits.

 **Maxwell**

Greetings, Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Worf. We are the Borg

 **Picard (Surprised)**

You represent the collective?

 **Maxwell**

This body will facilitate communication between you and the Collective

 **Picard**

What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to assimilate me?

 **Maxwell**

Your mind was strong Captain but not enough to overcome the thousands of voices on the cube years ago. If we allowed you to join this collective, it would cause dissension

 **Picard**

You fear the truth? You fear what reason and morality would do to your Collective?

 **Maxwell**

Your morality led to thousands of deaths Captain. You could have infected the Borg but instead you allowed that one drone to go back to the Collective unharmed. If not for your morality, many would still be alive. If the Federation follows your ideas, the Cardassians will come back to wage war against us

 **Picard**

Us?

 **Maxwell**

The Collective is composed almost entirely of Star-Fleet personal

 **Picard**

How is this possible? You all took oaths to the Federation as Star-fleet enlisted. Return the Enterprise and end this here

 **Maxwell**

Your speeches impressed Star-Fleet officers, but you never felt the need to talk to your crew. How many of your crew lost fathers, brothers, and sons to the Cardassian War? You don't understand our pain

 **Picard**

And what of the seven hundred Cardassians your father murdered

 **Maxwell**

Do not speak to us as individuals, Captain

 **Picard**

I know you are in there Amanda. Resist this. You are not like your father

 **Maxwell**

Resistance is futile

 **Picard**

No, you can come back just like I did. Do the right thing. It's not too late

 **Maxwell**

We are your crew, Captain. We are not the Borg you fought. Accept it

Maxwell then fires a phaser at Worf sending him to the floor. He is stunned.

 **Picard**

What have you done!

 **Maxwell**

He is only stunned. We will not add the Klingon to our collective, but he remains a threat

 **Maxwell (To Data)**

Give us main computer control, or we will kill Captain Picard

 **Picard**

Don't do it, Data

 **Data**

It's difficult Sir. I have been infected with a new program

 **Maxwell**

We gave him a program to preserve the life of a Star-Fleet officer. His system accepted the program without difficulty

 **Picard**

Data stop!

Data quickly types the encryption key giving Maxwell access to the main computer. He then immediately assaults the Borg around him. Maxwell calmly watches as Data hits a number of Borg to the ground but is finally subdued. The Borg takes Data's head and force it off his shoulders deactivating his lower body.

 **Maxwell**

Computer: set a course for the demilitarization zone

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The Enterprise moves away from Earth and the collection of damaged Federation ships and accelerates to Warp Speed.

 **Int. Titan Bridge**

Riker sees the Enterprise go into warp speed through the viewing screen.

 **Riker**

Where did the Enterprise go?

 **Laforge**

The Enterprise is headed towards the demilitarization zone

 **Troi**

I think they are going to attack Cardassia

 **Riker**

Follow them

 **Laforge**

If we cross over the demilitarization zone it could mean war

 **Riker**

We will be at war for certain if we don't stop them

 **Laforge**

Commander, we are no match against the Enterprise. And if they have assimilated the Captain…

 **Riker**

How many ships are able to fight?

 **Laforge**

Two additional ships are ready

 **Riker**

Let's hope that is enough

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

Picard is in the Captain's chair staring at the screen as stars pass by. He stares ahead defeated. The Borg continues to work on the bridge silently.

 **Maxwell**

We are in the process of modifying the Enterprise. Once we are finished, the Enterprise will be technically superior to any ship ever built by either the Federation or the Borg

 **Picard**

It will take more than technology to win

 **Maxwell**

Correct, Lieutenant Amanda Maxwell is proficient in Star-Fleet military strategy. Her knowledge and experience will be used to service us

 **Picard**

Lt. Amanda Maxwell has only a few years of experience as a staff officer

 **Maxwell**

You underestimate us

 **Picard**

Where will it end? Do you plan to assimilate Cardassia?

 **Maxwell**

No

 **Data**

Captain, their plan is to eradicate Cardassia

 **Picard (To Maxwell)**

You cannot do this. You're better than this

 **Maxwell**

Behold the end of Cardassia, Captain

 **Ext. Enterprise**

Two Galor-class Cardassian warships immediately appear to confront them.

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

Maxwell simply stands staring at the viewing screen as Borg around her continues to work the controls. There is no emotion on her face. There is a beeping noise indicating a hailing call.

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The Enterprise fires phasers and torpedoes damaging the two ships. The Cardassian ships attempt to retreat. They both fire their rear phasers at the Enterprise, but it is absorbed by the shields. The Enterprise fires a few more torpedoes destroying both ships. There is an explosion as the two ships blast apart.

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

Picard confronts Maxwell face-to-face.

 **Picard**

That was an act of murder. I cannot believe my crew would condone such an act. You must be controlling them

 **Maxwell**

You know so very little about your crew, Captain. This is only the beginning

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The Enterprise moves towards a Cardassian science space-station. The Enterprise fires phasers destroying it in a fiery explosion.

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

Picard gives a look of shock as he sees the destroyed station on the viewing screen.

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The Enterprise waits for new Cardassian ships to arrive. The Cardassian ships immediately fire on the Enterprise but cannot penetrate the shields. The Enterprise hits the Cardassian ships with phaser and torpedo fire.

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

Picard attacks Maxwell grabbing her by the shoulders. The viewing screen shows the Enterprise continually firing phasers and torpedoes at the Cardassian ships. Maxwell grabs Picard by the throat with her right hand.

 **Maxwell**

Accept the truth, Captain.

Maxwell throws Picard to the floor. The viewing screen shows the Cardassian ships destroyed.

 **Data (Head)**

I am curious, even with the Enterprise's compliment of torpedoes; you will not be able to destroy Cardassia's population. What is your plan?

 **Maxwell**

We have acquired Borg technology that will allow us to break down molecular bonds. Once the planet is exposed, it will kill all life on the planet

 **Picard**

No, what you're doing is genocide

 **Maxwell**

We will make them pay for what they have done to us

 **Ext. Titan**

The Titan and two other Federation ships warp through space

 **Int. Titan Bridge**

 **Laforge**

We have passed the demilitarization zone

Riker nods nervously

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The Enterprise exits warp next to the Cardassian home-world. A Cardassian fleet moves to intercept the Enterprise.

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

Maxwell watches silently as she sees phaser fire and torpedoes hit the Cardassian ships.

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The Enterprise makes a number of maneuvers as it fires on the Cardassian ships. The Cardassian fleet spreads out and tries to hit the Enterprise at different angles of attack. Their phaser fire is absorbed by the Enterprise shields. One-by-one, Cardassian ships are disabled and then destroyed.

 **Int. Cardassian Bridge**

 **Officer**

We cannot penetrate their shields!

The Captain watches in stunned silence as a torpedo comes closer to them. The bridge suddenly explodes.

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The Enterprise destroys the last Cardassian ship.

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

The bridge shakes as the Enterprise is hit from behind. The viewing screen shifts revealing three Federation ships. The screen shifts to Riker in the Captain's chair on the Titan.

 **Maxwell**

Commander Riker

 **Riker**

What is the status of Captain Picard?

 **Maxwell**

He is unharmed

 **Riker**

Captain, are you alright?

 **Picard**

Don't worry about me, Number One. You need to stop the Enterprise by all means necessary. They plan to destroy Cardassia

 **Riker**

Why?

 **Maxwell**

Your question is irrelevant. Stand down or be destroyed

 **Int. Titan Bridge**

 **Troi**

Commander, I sense a great anger towards Cardassia coming from the Enterprise. There is sadness and shame as well

 **Riker**

Perhaps we can use that to our advantage. Hail the Cardassian flagship

The viewing screen shifts from the Enterprise to a Cardassian Admiral onboard his ship. The Admiral gives Riker a furious expression.

 **Cardassian Admiral**

Why have you done this to us? This is an act of war

 **Riker**

I wish I could explain, but we don't have time. Suffice to say, we're here to help you disable or destroy the Enterprise

 **Cardassian Admiral**

Give us your transponder codes

 **Riker**

Input the shield frequency code for the Enterprise's shields

 **Laforge**

Done. Enterprise's shields are dropping

 **Riker (To Cardassian Admiral)**

We only have a small window

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The three Federation ships and the Cardassian ships fire on the Enterprise. Their phaser fire is absorbed by the Enterprise's Borg green shields. The ships come closer to the Enterprise continually firing on her.

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

 **Maxwell**

Commander Riker underestimates us

 **Int. Titan Bridge**

 **Riker**

It's a trap

 **Laforge**

The Borg have never acted this sophisticated before

 **Riker**

It's their representative. Who is she?

 **Troi**

She's Captain Benjamin Maxwell's daughter

 **Riker (To Fleet)**

Break off the attack!

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The Enterprise fires on the Federation and Cardassian ships at close range. All ships exchange phaser fire but the Enterprise shields block everything. Federation and Cardassian ships are significantly damaged in the exchange.

 **Int. Titan Bridge**

 **Cardassian Admiral**

I hope you have a better plan next time, Commander

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The battle continues as the Enterprise exchanges fire. The Enterprise then sends a wave of torpedoes at a Federation ship causing a massive explosion. The Federation ship is completely destroyed as it goes into engine meltdown.

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

 **Picard (Softly)**

No

Maxwell twitches slightly upon seeing the explosion of the Federation ship.

 **Int. Titan Bridge**

 **Riker**

Damn

 **Troi**

I sensed some confusion on the ship when one of ours was destroyed

 **Riker**

We need to get past those shields

 **Laforge**

I have modified our phasers but their shields will quickly adapt

 **Riker**

Mr. Laforge, what would happen to their shields if we slammed into the Enterprise?

 **Laforge**

Their shields would drop

 **Riker**

Set a course to ram the Enterprise. Alert the Cardassians to fire on the Enterprise as soon as we hit

 **Laforge**

Course set

 **Riker**

Everyone off the bridge and down to the battle bridge

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

Maxwell watches as the Titan comes closer to the Enterprise with only its saucer section.

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The Titan saucer section accelerates towards the Enterprise but suddenly the Enterprise disappears from view. The Titan saucer section continues moving forward aimlessly. The Enterprise then emerges behind it and fires. The saucer section quickly explodes. The Enterprise then goes back to being cloaked.

 **Int. Titan Battle Bridge**

 **Laforge**

The saucer section has been destroyed. They have a cloak, Commander

 **Riker**

I can see that!

 **Troi**

They are still here

 **Ext. Enterprise**

The Enterprise comes out of cloak and fires on the Titan disabling the engines. The Enterprise then goes back to being cloaked.

 **Int. Titan Battle Bridge**

Control panels explode from the Enterprise's hits.

 **Laforge**

We're dead in the water

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

Maxwell watches the viewing screen as the Enterprise fires on the Federation and Cardassian ships disabling them. Phaser beams go right through their hulls. There is a sudden movement as Worf attacks Maxwell from behind. Worf slices the wires and tubes on the back of Maxwell's head with his short blade. Maxwell takes a hold of Worf and throws him across the room. She approaches Worf with a hateful disgusted expression.

 **Maxwell**

Klingon, they could never be trusted.

Maxwell engages Worf in combat and punches him down to the floor. Picard attempts to intervene, but Maxwell backhands him to the floor as well. Worf takes a hold of Maxwell and head butts her to the floor. Maxwell quickly gets back up and stares at the other Borg on the bridge.

 **Maxwell**

Fire! Kill them all!

The drones turn away from their work to watch the scene.

 **Picard**

It's your decision now, not hers. Don't commit an act of genocide. You are better than that

 **Maxwell**

They killed my family. We will never have an opportunity like this again

The drones gathered around Data's head and put his head back on his shoulders.

 **Data**

Thank you

 **Maxwell (Fearfully)**

Listen to my voice. I am still with you

 **Data**

With Lieutenant Maxwell's connection to the collective severed, I believe the collective itself will begin to break down.

 **Picard**

Lock them out of the computer

 **Data**

Of course, Sir

Maxwell falls to her knees in despair. Tears fall from her eyes.

 **Maxwell**

No...no, they have abandoned me. I am so alone

 **Data**

The Cardassians are hailing us

 **Picard**

On screen

An angry Cardassian Admiral appears on screen. His bridge is in ruins.

 **Cardassian Admiral**

It appears you have retaken control of your ship, Captain. If our ships were not already damaged, I would take great pleasure in destroying you.

 **Picard**

We can begin treating your wounded

 **Cardassian Admiral**

No Captain, just leave

The viewing screen goes back to the Cardassian home world. Maxwell stares at the screen disgusted with the planet.

 **Picard (To Data)**

Tractor beam the Titan. Take us back to Federation space

 **Picard (To Worf)**

Take Lieutenant Maxwell to the brig

 **Int. San Francisco-Court House**

The Court House is filled with people interested in the case. Lt. Maxwell is in her Star-Fleet uniform and is with her lawyers at the defendant's table. She is bald and her eyebrows are missing but otherwise appear human. Captain Picard and his officers are present in the room. A Federation Star-Fleet Judge is presiding. Some Cardassians are present in the room as well.

 **Federation Judge**

This Court will come to order

 **Federation Judge (To Maxwell)**

How do you plea to charges of mutiny, murder, and attempted genocide?

 **Maxwell**

I plead guilty. It was my idea, and I was in control of the Collective the entire time. I led the Borg drones across the demilitarization zone

 **Picard**

Objection your honor. She is lying about her responsibility. The Collective is not controlled by their leader

 **Federation Judge**

That is to be determined, Captain. This Court is in recess

 **Int. Federation Starfleet Judge's Office**

Picard angrily enters the Judge's office, a Starfleet Admiral.

 **Judge**

Captain Picard

 **Picard**

The plea should be thrown out. It's not true

 **Judge**

The nature of the Borg collective is still very much a mystery

 **Picard**

Not to me

 **Judge**

Look, if we follow the premise that the collective decided to invade the demilitarization zone, it means your crew committed mutiny against you, Captain. That has never happened in the history of Star-Fleet. The Federation isn't going to accept that the Enterprise crew collectively decided to destroy Federation and Cardassian ships and attempted genocide on the Cardassian home world

 **Picard**

It's the truth

 **Judge**

It's political. We are going to accept Lieutenant Maxwell's guilty plea and then assign you another crew

 **Picard**

When word gets out…

 **Judge**

No one will know. Is that clear, Captain?

 **Picard**

This is a big mistake. The Cardassians won't accept one person being punished

 **Judge**

If the Cardassians declare war against the Federation, we will be ready for them

 **Picard**

I hope so, Admiral

Picard angrily leaves the office.

 **Int. Federation Prison**

Picard approaches Maxwell's cell. There is a force field separating them. Maxwell is dressed in white and the scars on her hands and head are visible.

 **Picard**

Why did you take full responsibility for the Collective?

 **Maxwell**

When my father fired on those Cardassian ships do you think he acted alone? What of his officers? Just following orders?

 **Picard**

I don't know

 **Maxwell**

They wanted to destroy those ships as much as my father did but a captain takes responsibility for the actions of his crew

 **Picard**

You were no captain. You were but one drone

 **Maxwell**

You would have your entire crew be put on trial. I cannot allow that

 **Picard (Outraged)**

And what of the truth!

 **Maxwell**

The truth is that Cardassia is preparing for war. Everything the Borg knew about Cardassia was given to us. We must destroy them before they rise up again

 **Picard**

This is madness

 **Maxwell**

You want to blame the Collective to justify what you did at Wolf 359

 **Picard**

What?

 **Maxwell**

You felt the thrill of the battle. You knew the shield frequencies and attack patterns. You wanted to show Star-Fleet how pathetic it had become. You took satisfaction as you toyed with Commander Riker and the Enterprise

 **Picard (Angrily)**

That is a lie

 **Maxwell**

Is it?

Picard leaves the prison room in disgust

 **Ext. Enterprise**

Enterprise-E without Borg modifications flies through space

 **Int. Enterprise Ready Room**

Picard is reading a data pad as there is a beep on the door.

 **Picard**

Come

 **Data**

As you have requested, all Borg modifications have been removed

 **Picard**

Thank you, Mr. Data

 **Data**

If I may, wouldn't it be more beneficial to keep the modifications? The technology acquired could advance Star-Fleet systems

 **Picard**

Yes, Data, it would. But it would taint the ship with something that never should have happened

 **Data**

I do not understand. It did happen

 **Picard**

This vessel's purpose was to explore new worlds and cultures. It was never designed to be a military vessel and fight galactic wars. Once we justify using the enemy's technology for war, it will lead us down a dangerous path. We will become like the Borg themselves assimilating and conquering

Data nods thoughtfully

 **Picard**

Data, when you were connected to Locutus did you sense that I, as an individual, wanted to assimilate the Enterprise and the Earth?

 **Data**

No Sir, there was no sense of you as an individual until you gave us the crucial information to put the Borg to sleep

 **Picard**

Is it possible I used the Borg to test Star-Fleet and boost my own ego?

 **Data**

Your question is a contradiction. There is no "I" in the Borg or ego for that matter

 **Picard**

I am haunted by the fact that a substantial number of my crew collectively desired to commit genocide against an entire race and to violate every Star-Fleet oath. Can we truly know ourselves?

 **Data**

If I may Captain, I would take solace in the fact that many more crew members resisted until the very end including the Star-Fleet personal that lost their lives fighting the Borg

 **Picard**

Thank you, Mr. Data. That will be all

 **Int. Enterprise Bridge**

Picard enters the bridge.

 **Riker**

Captain on the bridge

 **Picard**

It has become apparent that as officers we must recognize not only the accomplishments of our enlisted personal but their fears, prejudices, and hatreds. I have not taken the time to truly know my crew the way a Captain should

 **Troi**

What happened wasn't your fault

 **Picard**

No, but it might have been avoidable. This is not a matter of whose fault it was. We must look to the future now and repair the damage that has been done. I can only imagine the distrust the people of Cardassia must feel towards us

 **Ext. Cardassian Home world**

Cardassia comes closer into view.

 **Int. Cardassian Council Room**

 **Cardassian Councilman**

They have technology that renders our weapons useless, and they dared to go as far as home world.

 **Cardassian Councilman #2**

We must acquire new allies and prepare for war

 **Dukat**

Let us receive the Dominion ambassador and see what he has to say


End file.
